Family Reunion
by kelsey2010
Summary: Kenny has a family reunion back in Chicago. Max goes with him. Is this what they need to bring them together finally?
1. Chapter 1

*This is only my 2nd story. I'm not good at this whole writing thing but I'm trying it out. I honestly don't know where these ideas are coming from or if they will be of any interest to readers. I have never been to Chicago so if information is wrong I'm sorry. I also wrote this at 2 am so …..I do not own the characters from the show*

It was friday evening and Kenny had just finished a double shift. He hadn't been home half an hour when his phone started ringing. Groaning as he looked at the caller id and saw it was his mom. When mom called she always bugged him about his life and to be honest he was tired of telling the same thing ever time she called, no girlfriend and always working. After talking for awhile Kenny's mom finally got around to telling him why she called. It was summertime and it had been awhile since the last family reunion so the family was planning one for the following weekend.

Kenny sat there in his chair after hanging up with his mom thinking. Him and Max had plans to go see some new movie that was coming out next weekend. He couldn't cancel on her he thought, she's been so excited to go see this movie since seeing previews for it months ago. That's when he got the bright idea. He was going to ask Max to go with him to his family reunion. This way he wouldn't be canceling on her, true they wouldn't see the movie but they would still be hanging out and she would finally get to meet his parents.

Max was at home watching television when she heard her doorbell ring. She got up to answer the door kind of surprised to see Kenny on the other side figuring he would be at home sleeping. She lets him in and asked "Hey what are you doing here? I figured you would be at home sleeping since you just worked a double." "Yeah well when I got home my mom called." "Really? How's she doing? Still on you about your lifestyle?" "Yeah we talked about that but she called to tell me about a family reunion I'm supposed to go back to Chicago for next weekend. We haven't had one in forever and she thinks now is the time to have one." "Well that sounds like fun I mean it has been a while since you've last seen your parents." "Yeah it has but I came over to see if you wanted to go with me? We've been working nonstop for awhile now and this would be a good chance for you to finally meet my parents. I mean they have been on me about meeting the person I work side by side with everyday and who has saved my life on numerous occasions."

Max just sits there she doesn't really know what to say to that proposition. Go to Chicago with Kenny to a family reunion and meet his parents. Oh boy what should she do? It sounds like a good and fun time but on the other hand it sounds like it could be awkward. Before she knows what she's saying she hears herself say "Ok as long as Jimmy doesn't have a problem with both of us leaving for a few days it sounds like a fun time." Kenny just smiles and tells her he will take care of everything with Jimmy and not to worry it'll be a fun time.

Oh boy what did I just get myself into Max ask herself. Did I really just agree to go with Kenny to Chicago to not only meet his parents whom I've only talked to on the phone but also meet his entire family?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at work Kenny goes to talk to Jimmy about him and Max taking a few days off to attend the reunion. Jimmy finds it kind of odd that he would want Max to go but he learned long ago not to question these two. He knew they were in love with each other, heck everyone knew except for those two. "I don't see why you shouldn't be able to take a few days off. You've both been working nonstop for the last few months, and we aren't going to stop running here at the station if you two take off for a bit. The reunion is next weekend right? Well I know it's been awhile since you've seen your parents go ahead and take the week off I'll see you both a week from Tuesday when you're scheduled to work next." Kenny who definitely wasn't expecting that just smiled and said thanks.

Max was sitting at her desk doing paperwork when Kenny came back to his desk and sat down. She puts her pen down and asks "Well what did he say? Is he ok with both of us going?" "Oh he's more then ok with it actually he gave us both the week off we don't have to be back here until a week from Tuesday." "Wow that wasn't what I was expecting but I bet you're happy about that more time to spend with your family." "Yeah I am. So when do you want to leave? The reunion isn't until a week from today and we don't get off till late tonight. Besides we still have to pack and everything." "Well it won't take long for me to pack so if you want we can leave tomorrow morning." "Sounds good to me. Tomorrow morning it is."

The rest of the day went by fairly slowly. Nothing really happened in the exciting town of Rome so aside from the normal rounds Max and Kenny just did paperwork all day. Later that night Max started to pack for their trip. Being a woman and never having met Kenny's parents or family for that matter had absolutely no clue what to pack. Should she go dressy? Casual? It was summertime would she need a swimsuit? Guh she had no clue where to even begin packing for this week long trip. Finally she gave in and called Kenny asking what all she would need. Kenny reassured her to just bring what she would normally wear it was just his family they were like him, a blue jeans and t-shirt type of guy. After getting off the phone with Kenny Max began working on packing.

A suitcase and small accessories bag later Max was finally done packing. She hoped she hadn't forgotten anything, though she did have a little bit of everything in her suitcase. She didn't want Kenny's family to think she was trying to hard to get them to like her but then again she didn't want them to think she was a slob either. It was nearing ten pm when everything was done so Max decided to head to bed early since they would be on the road bright and early to go to the great "Land of Lincoln."

Meanwhile back at Kenny's apartment he had also just finished packing. Deciding to watch some late night television before bed Kenny couldn't help but laugh at Max freaking out about what to pack. It was just meeting his parents and family. They were just like him it was no big deal. He just hoped they were as open to meeting Max since it would be a surprise as he was for them to meet her. Deciding to call it a night Kenny crawled into bed knowing they had a full day ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Bright and early the next morning found Max and Kenny on the road all packed up and headed towards Chicago. Max of course came prepared and had music cd's made up for the drive. She knew what type of music he liked since they liked the same type for the most part. Sometime around noon found Max and Kenny about two and half hours outside of Chicago and it was lunch time. (I don't know how long it was actually take between A & B so I'm going to say about six hours) Kenny pulled into a small diner and they made their way inside. Being in a vehicle that long left both of them cramped and they were both thankful for the time to stretch.

While they waited for their meals Kenny asked Max if she was nervous about everything. "Well of course I'm nervous. I've never met any of your family. I've only just talked to them on the phone. It's different finally meeting them in person. What if I'm not what they expected or they don't like me? Then what you know how awkward that is going to be?" "Woah there calm down. Don't worry about anything they'll love you. In face they've been after me for as long as I can remember actually to get a chance to meet you it's just never been a good time. You know how many times I see them and it's not often." "Yeah I guess. I don't know why I'm so nervous, if they're anything like you like you've said then I'm sure we'll get along great." "Yeah you will." Kenny says and then just smiles. Soon after their meals come.

After they eat they hit the road again. About a half hour outside of their destination they hit traffic but about four pm they finally arrived outside of Kenny's parents' house. As they pull up he says to Max "Well here it is the city, state and house I grew up in." Max just sat there in awe. This place was beautiful. It wasn't a small house but it wasn't a big one either it was average size with flowers all over the front yard in a flower garden. If the front looked this pretty she couldn't imagine the back. Kenny started getting their stuff out of the vehicle just as his mom came outside. She hadn't noticed Max who was still sitting in the truck staring at the house.

Kenny and his mom were hugging and talking as Max finally got out of the truck and went over to help Kenny with the bags. Cindy who still hadn't actually noticed Max turned around and instantly hugged her squealing with delight. "Max? Really Kenny you brought her and didn't tell me?" "I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't think you would care." "Oh I most definitely care this is the best surprise ever!" She turns to Max "I've been on him for as long as I can remember to bring you out here so we could finally meet. I'm so glad you came with him. We're going to have a good time while you guys are here. By the way how long are you here for?" "Until next Sunday actually." "Well that's great dear. You'll have fun here in Chicago. Most family won't get here till Friday night so until then it's whatever." Max just nods and smiles she can tell this is going to be a fun time. Kenny's mom seems like someone she can get along great with. She just can't wait to meet the rest of the family.

Once inside Max is given a tour and meets Kenny's dad then they are taken to the rooms they'll be staying in. Kenny's sister Mary Francis, her husband and their children live in their own house just a few blocks away from here and the other family will be staying in a hotel close by. As they drop their bags off in their rooms Max yawns and Cindy tells them to take a nap if they want before dinner. Max not wanting to be rude declines but Kenny talks her into it knowing she wants to take one. It is hours later when Max wakes up it is now dark outside and late at night. Late late where everyone is already in bed. Great some house guest she was she thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Max wakes up and gets ready before heading down to the kitchen. In the kitchen are Kenny's parents. His mom is making breakfast and his dad Jim is at the kitchen table reading the paper drinking coffee. Both turn, smile and say hi/good morning to Max as she enters the kitchen. "Good morning. I'm sorry about last night, I only meant to take a nap but I guess that drive made me more tired then I thought." "Oh don't worry about it Kenny told us how much you guys have been working lately. You needed the rest." "Speaking of Kenny is he still in bed?" About that time he comes walking into the kitchen dressed and ready for the day asking if she enjoyed her nap.

After breakfast and conversation Kenny decides to take Max around to all the places he used to hang out as a kid and show her where he used to work when on the police force here. When they get outside the police department where he used to work they decided to go in and see Kenny's old partner John. Once inside the station they are shocked to see it actually isn't busy like one would think seeing as though it is Chicago. John comes out of a room holding a mug of coffee when he sees Kenny. "Well isn't this a site for sore eyes? What are you doing here man? And who's this lovely lady with you?" "John this is Max my partner back in Rome, Max this is John the guy who saved my life who knows how many times while working here and while growing up. I'm actually back in town for a family reunion next weekend. Our boss gave us a week off and I decided to bring Max with me to meet my family and as a mini vacation." "Sounds like an awesome time. I'm sure you guys will have fun. It's been forever since you've seen any of your family man. I still go over often for dinner and to hang out. They miss you just so you know." "Yeah I know I miss them too." After some more conversation the three of them decide to meet up again later in the week.

Eventually they find themselves running into most of Kenny's old friends which doesn't bother Max. She actually likes meeting people from his past and learning all these interesting stories she had never known. Before they know it, it is getting late and they realize they've spent the entire day running around Chicago going to all of Kenny's old hangouts and met a lot of people who were glad to see him back in town even if for a short time. They head back home and arrive just in time for dinner. After dinner and everything is cleaned up they all decide to watch some movies and play some games before everyone decides to call it a night. Max can't wait until tomorrow and the rest of the week. She absolutely enjoyed her self today and for once didn't have to worry about work and had no worries except for having fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Come Monday morning Max and Kenny decided to hit up a Cubs game later on in the day. Both of them liked baseball and it had been awhile since they had gone to a game together. What made this better was it was nice and warm out, the perfect summer day. Once at the game they got their hotdogs, popcorn, beer and found their seats. Throughout the game both cheered on the team and acted like normal baseball fans. After the game of which was a winning one they went back home to get ready. Kenny had decided early this morning that he was going to take the three of them out to dinner tonight.

A few hours later found Kenny, Max, Cindy and Jim at a nice Italian restaurant. They talked about anything and everything ranging from Max's background to the upcoming reunion. Later after dinner and desert the four of them headed back to the Lacos's home. Just like last night they all sat down and had a "family" night of games and movies before heading to bed.

Throughout the rest of the week Max and Kenny went on adventures everyday. Ranging from museums, going to Navy Pier to hanging out with old friends of Kenny's. Needless to say they were never bored. Max was having a blast here and she just loved Kenny's parents. Though Kenny's sister only lived a few blocks over they still hadn't seen that part of the family yet due to a business trip that was to end just before the reunion.

It was late Friday night when Kenny dragged Max to the movie theatre. The movie they had been planning to see was playing at a local movie showplace and he figured they could go ahead and watch it since she had been so excited about it. After the movie was over they decided to go on a walk. Somewhere along the walk they found nice quiet spot to sit down. "You know I've really had a good time here this week. I love your family and can't wait to meet the rest of them. I like all your old friends and I can tell they all feel the same. This week has just been stress and care free, there's been no cases or paperwork to do its been pretty amazing to just sit down and relax. Plus being here with you just makes it even better." Kenny smiles and says "It has been a pretty amazing week so far. I'm glad you like my parents they really like you you know. And yeah I have missed everyone that is still here it's been forever since I've seen them, it's just not the same talking on the phone or emailing all the time. Just wait until tomorrow when you meet the rest of the family. If you love my parents then you'll love the rest of them. I'm really glad you came out here with me too Max. You being here has made it a lot more fun plus you being here means I didn't have to break our date we had for tonight."

Max just smiles and laughs about that last part. "Yeah I know but being here is a lot better then seeing some movie in boring ole Wisconsin." A cool breeze comes through the air and makes her shiver. Seeing as they have no jackets or sweatshirts with them because it was warm earlier Kenny scoots towards her and wraps his arms around her. Max leans into him and lets out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding in. "You know being here with you and your family has kind of made me feel like part of a family for once. You know how my family is. They've never wanted anything to do with me, we don't get along and we've never done this whole family bonding stuff like you guys do. It's nice you're a lucky guy to have such a great loving family." Kenny turns her head to look at him and says "Yeah I am lucky to have such a great family and I'm glad you feel like part of the family, you are family Max. You and everyone else back in Rome are my family. Your family is just stupid and it's their loss that they want nothing to do with you. You're an extraordinary woman Max if they want to throw away a chance to be acquainted with you then let them be morons. My parents already love you and wither you like it or not they consider you family." Max just looks at him with tears in her eyes "It's nice to be wanted and loved for once. I've only just met them and already your family has accepted me I haven't had to try to win their love or anything I've always had to compete for my families. Look at me crying, this isn't like me at all." Kenny wipes away her tears and leans down to kiss her.


	6. Chapter 6

Max is shocked as Kenny kisses her. At first she doesn't know what to do she thinks this is your partner and best friend but soon she responds to his kiss. As they break apart Kenny tells her "Max you've always been wanted and loved. I've wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you in the station three years ago. I don't know where but sometime in the last three years I feel in love with you." "Why didn't you ever say anything then? I've felt the same way for so long I've just never thought you would feel the same way or want me like that. I mean we're best friends and partners why would you feel the same way? I didn't want to ruin what we have so I never said anything." "That's exactly why I didn't say anything because I felt the same way but Max I mean it I love you, I'm in love with you." "I love you too." They kiss again and again until Max shivers again. "Come on let's go home you're cold."

As they are walking back to the movies to Kenny's truck Max stops him. "Does this mean that you and I are starting something then?" Kenny just smiles and kisses her again "Yes yes it does. I love you Max I don't want to live another day without you by my side another day without being able to hold you and kiss you whenever I want." Max smiles and they finish their walk back.

Back at the house they enter and see that both his mother and father are already in bed. Seeing as they have a busy day tomorrow at the reunion they decide to go to bed themselves. Before going into their rooms they share one more kiss and tell each other night that they'll see each other in the morning. When morning comes both wake and get ready for the day ahead of them. They find his mom in the kitchen getting things ready and his dad is out in the garage getting things together. Kenny comes up to Max and wraps his arms around her from behind kissing her temple. As he does this Cindy turns around and simply ask "When did this happen?" Both look at each other and smile and together say last night. Cindy happy as can be gives them both a hug and congratulates them and tells Kenny "It's about time you tell her how you feel about her. I was going to use today to somehow push you two together. It's so obvious how you two feel about each other." Both smile then Max helps Cindy get stuff ready while Kenny goes out to help his dad.

"I really am glad you two are together Max. We really like you and we can tell Kenny is madly in love with you. Everytime we talk you're all he talks about, pictures he sends you're in them, it's just been a matter of time." "I love him too along with you guys. Like I told him last night it's nice to actually be loved and wanted for once. Me and my family don't get along very well so I don't talk to them." "Well you're wanted here Max and give it time one day you'll have his ring on your finger starting your life together." "I really hope so."

Outside in the garage Kenny and Jim are talking about this new relationship. "I like her you know. She's not like the girls you dated in high school and while you lived here. She's real she's not fake and she doesn't try to make us like her we just do. Your mom and me have seen it for ever now how much you've been in love with her. I'm just glad she feels the same way and you've finally gotten what you want. I'm happy for you guys." "Thanks dad that means a lot. I do love her she's the one for me. She's not like the other girls you're right about that I could never see my future with them but now when I look at it Max is always there next to me." They finish getting things ready and go check on the girls.

Once everyone and everything is settled the four of them head to the park where this family reunion is too be held. It is almost ten which gives them an hour to set up before everyone is supposed to show up.


	7. Chapter 7

By ten thirty everything was set up for the reunion. People had started to show up and Kenny was doing the introductions thing with Max. Of course he was proud to finally be able to say "This is Max my girlfriend, best friend and partner." Over at the tables with Cindy was his sister Mary Francis. "I can't believe they've finally pulled their heads out of their butts and are together now. I really like her and I just met her." "I know she's just perfect for him. We've had a nice time with them this last week. It's going to be hard when they leave tomorrow" said Cindy.

Later after everyone was finally there, everything set up and introductions made the cookout began. While the guys talked over by the grills the women talked over by the tables and the children were off playing with each other. Everyone was getting along great. Max really liked the rest of the family and they in turn loved her. Everyone was so happy that she and Kenny were together they kept telling her how much better she was then all those girls he used to date back in high school. Max just laughed "Well if they were anything like the people he has dated in Rome then I can only imagine how bad they were." Kenny glanced over at Max and saw her laughing. I'm glad she's enjoying her self and gets along with everyone he thinks to himself. Kenny excuses himself from the guys and walks over to her. She never notices him and he puts his arms around her once again kissing her temple asking what's so funny. She just turns looks at him and says "Wouldn't you like to know?" and everyone starts laughing and telling him how much they like her that he better treat her right or else.

After the food was done everyone ate then everyone broke up into teams to play games. For a couple of the games they were partners but other then that Max and Kenny were competing with each other. Max being a woman of course won most of the competition opposed to Kenny. Max finally excused herself from games to go sit down. Just as she sat down Mary Francis's daughter Kaylee came and asked her to go play on the swings with her. Not seeing a problem with it her and Kaylee went to the swings. A little while later Kenny went in search of Max only to find the women staring at the play area. There with all the children was Max playing with each of them. Not only the kids but Max seemed to be having a blast. This just made Kenny smile and the women were telling him things like "She'll be a good mom." He had no doubt about that she loved children and he couldn't imagine a better mother for his children.

Hours later and many pictures later it was starting to get dark and the children were getting tired. Everyone started to pack up and exchange numbers. All the women told Max to keep in contact with them. She just thought to herself "I came to a family reunion expecting to just meet family and in exchange I have a lot more friends and I actually like them." Finally it was just the four of them left at the park. They packed up and were on the way back to Jim and Cindy's house. Totally exhausted Max excused herself to go take a shower since the kids had gotten dirt all over her then went to bed. She and Kenny were leaving sometime tomorrow afternoon she wasn't really ready to leave and go back to reality but at least she still had Kenny.

Kenny stayed up pretty late talking to his parents before finally turning in for bed himself. Around two am Kenny felt someone crawl into bed with him. He woke up to find Max lying next to him staring at him. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "Nothing just couldn't sleep too much on my mind I guess." "Like what?" "I don't know I really like your family. Yesterday definitely wasn't what I was expecting but we all hit it off pretty well. I like it here, I guess I'm just not ready to go back and face reality. It's been nice here just us two. How are people going to take to us being together?" "They'll be supportive just like everyone keeps saying they've seen for years I've been in love with you if they've seen it from hours away I'm sure everyone in Rome has seen it too and will be thrilled for us." "I hope so. I'm just over thinking everything. It'll be fine. I love you." "I love you too." He kisses her and they go back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Max and Kenny slept in till about ten that morning. When they woke up they found a note from his parents saying they went to church they would be back in a few hours. Having the house to themselves they decided to go back to bed. They didn't do anything but cuddle and talk. Finally about noon they got up and got ready, packed and ready to head back to Rome once his parents got back.

After his parents got back they talked for a little bit then about one thirty or so he and Max said their tearful goodbyes and were on their way back to Wisconsin. It was a long drive back to Rome but they made it. Kenny went to drop Max off but she talked him into staying for the night. "I'm just used to being with you and we don't have work tomorrow stay tonight you can go home tomorrow." He agreed and brought their bags into her place. They had stopped on the way back to get some dinner and neither were tired so they decided to cuddle some more and watch television. Once settled on the couch Max curled up next to him and started kissing him. "I love you. I'm glad you agreed to stay tonight." "I love you too and me too. I'd stay with you every night if you wanted." Max just nodded and kissed him again. Hands were roaming and the kisses were getting hotter and more aggressive. As Kenny was trailing kisses down her neck she whispered in his ear "Make love to me Kenny." He stopped what he was doing and looked at her "Are you sure?" "Yeah I'm sure I want you. Show me you love me Kenny." That was all he needed. He picked her up off the couch and carried her into her room where he laid her down on the bed gently.

Slowly they started to remove each others clothes all the while kissing and touching each other. Once they were just skin to skin Kenny started trailing kisses all the way down her body until he reached where she wanted him most. He did his magic until she exploded and was begging him. He found a condom, sheathed himself and entered her slowly. Max let out a gasp years of want and fantasy and it was finally happening. She was making love to the man she had loved for as long as she could remember. He didn't want to hurt her so he went slow. Too slow for Max so she raised her hips and began a rhythm soon they found theirs and began to love each other. Finally they both exploded. Afterwards they lay there limbs tangled murmuring how much they loved each other. Max fell asleep in Kenny's arms and he just stared at her thinking until sleep too overcame her.

The next morning Max woke up feeling content and safe in Kenny's arms. She still couldn't get last night out of her head. We finally did it it's all coming together. I love him, his family, it wasn't fantasy last night the only thing missing is the ring on my finger and our children she thought and it would be perfect. Kenny stirred and saw her looking at him. She looks happy, she's so beautiful I can't wait to marry her he thought. "Good morning" she said "Morning, how'd you sleep?" "Pretty good actually" she said smiling. He leaned over and kissed her. "How about we get ready then go out for some breakfast?" "Sounds good to me."

Kenny had to run by home before they went to get something for breakfast. They decided they would go to the park to feed the ducks. After they were done eating they sat there just enjoying each others company. Kenny told Max to stand up and close her eyes he had something for her. She asked what it was he just told her to stand up and close her eyes to trust him. She did. While she was doing this Kenny pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee grabbing her hand. He carefully opened the box and told her to open her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Max opened her eyes. The last thing she expected to see was Kenny down on one knee with a box. Not just any box a jewelry box with a ring in it. "Max I love you. I've loved you for so long. I can't imagine my life without you. You're the one I want beside me until I die. I know we haven't been together as a couple but a few days but I love you so much. I know you love me too so will you make me the happiest man in life and marry me?" Max just stared and him unable to speak. Kenny thinks to himself "Uh oh she isn't saying anything. Was this too soon? Was this a mistake?" Finally Max answers him but he didn't hear what she said. "What did you just say?" "I said yes a million times yes I will marry you. I love you so much Kenny." He slid the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her.

Back at Max's place they once again professed how much they loved each other. After they were sated they decided to call and let his parents know. When they called Chicago his parents were thrilled and excited. "We knew it wouldn't be long before you were engaged. That's actually what we all talked about at the reunion the other day when you two were off playing with the children. We're happy for you two." After some more talking they hung up. "You know this is going to change things at work right?" Kenny said "Yeah I know but what do you say about not telling people at work let them figure it out on their own? It shouldn't take them long to notice I have a ring on my finger that isn't normally there. I want to know how long it'll take them." "That sounds like a good idea it won't take long but how long will it be? I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

Kenny once again stayed with Max that night they both had to be at work early this morning so it worked out. They were at work they had gotten caught up on everything that had happened while they were gone and talked about their trip. It wasn't until Jill came in to see Jimmy and was talking to Max that she saw the ring on her finger.

"Oh my God. You two got engaged?" Max just smiled and nodded. Jill pulled her up and hugged her congratulating her that's how Kenny and Jimmy found them a minute later. "What's going on?" "They're engaged Jimmy. Finally they realized it." "Really you're engaged? That's great. Congratulations you two. We'll talk about the work situation later." Eventually word got around the station and town leading to everyone congratulating the two deputies.

Later that night they sat down and started to plan our stuff for their wedding. They were planning on getting married soon. They didn't want a long engagement or a big wedding just something small and simple. They were planning a September wedding it wouldn't be cold nor hot it would be perfect weather. Once they had everything planned out they just had to ask the people they wanted in the wedding party and get the dresses/tuxes and reserve the church. The next evening they had the wedding party asked and the church reserved for September twenty sixth at four pm. Jill, Sue and Lisa (Skeeter's wife?) had all agreed to help them get everything together. It didn't take them long to find dresses and have them altered to fit. All that was left was getting the things for the wedding decorations. This was going better then Max could have hoped. She was actually getting married to Kenny and everything was ready they just had to wait for the day to get here.


	10. Chapter 10

It was finally September twenty sixth. Max couldn't believe it today was the day she was finally going to get to marry Kenny. She had woken up happy as could be, gotten her hair and make up done, her wedding party was all ready the only thing left to do was put on her wedding dress. She couldn't help but think in just a hour I'll finally be Mrs. Laco's.

Kenny on the other side of the church was just as excited. In just a hour I'll be in front of this church marrying Max. I've wanted this for so long and now it's finally happening. Jim who was in the room with him started giving him the pep talk the groom gets before their big day.

Meanwhile back in the bride room Max was finally in her dress and ready to walk down the isle. Since she didn't get along with her family Jimmy was going to be walking her down the isle. Max too had gotten a pep talk from all the women. It was almost time for her wedding to start and she couldn't be more excited to finally marry Kenny.

All the groomsmen and the groom along with the bridesmaids were in the front of the church they were just waiting on the bride. "Are you ready for this?" Jimmy asked Max. "More then ready I can't wait to marry him" Max responded. The wedding march started and the double doors at the back of the church opened showing Max in her long body curving white dress and veil. Kenny couldn't do anything but stare at her "She's so beautiful he thought" At last she was finally standing next to him holding his hand and the preacher was starting the ceremony. Thirty minutes later the church full heard "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride." Kenny bent down and captured her lips with his and both said "I love you." After that both turned around facing their family and friends as Mr. and Mrs. Laco's.

The reception couldn't have gone better. They had it at a country club in a nearby town. They had decided they weren't going to take a honeymoon but Jimmy had other plans. He gave them two weeks off and told them to go enjoy themselves. Another wedding present the best one they could have gotten they learned that despite being married they could remain partners at work as long as they kept work and their personal lives separate.

Around Christmas time Max found out that she was pregnant and they couldn't have been more happy. This was just the first baby of four children they would have. Their lives couldn't have been more perfect they thought. Sure they had their ups and downs throughout their marriage but what marriage doesn't? To this day Max and Kenny are still married raising their four children living life to fullest. To think it all started with a phone call from "mom" and a family reunion and this is what she ended up with. Max counted herself lucky. She ended up with a family, a perfect husband, and four great kids. Life couldn't get any better.


End file.
